I wish to define the different types of collagen and their disposition in the cornea of the normal human eye and then compare these distributions with the collagens found in a variety of human corneal pathological conditions. Certain readily available animal models of experimentally induced aberrant collagen disposition will also be studied in a similar manner. Methodology will involve the preparation of antibodies against purified preparations of known collagen types. Selective staining will then be by direct and indirect fluorescent antibody technique; by immunoperoxidase; and, at the electron microscopic level, by the ferritin or immunoperoxidase-osmic acid procedure. The long-term objectives of this project will include a better understanding of the essential role that collagen plays in corneal and scleral tissue as well as helping us to better understand its adapatation to injury. The data obtained here will equip us to understand changes in developing corneal and scleral tissues, the role of collagen in aging, corneal wound healing, effects of teratogens on collagen as well as defining the role that collagen plays in those specific disease entities that have the cornea as a prominent target organ. While the eye is the tissue subjected to experimentation in these areas, it is expected that the results obtained in these investigations will aid not only our understanding of ocular collagen but also enhance our understanding of this ubiquitous substance (collagen) throughout the body.